1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to draining-preventing devices, and particularly to a draining-preventing device of a pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve, wherein when the tightness force is insufficient, a tightening sleeve can be adjusted directly to press a draining-preventing washer. Thereby, water can be stopped completely.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a prior art joint of a tube is used for a longer time, the draining-preventing washer P is easy to deform or become hard so that the tightening force between the washer P and the joint is insufficient. Thereby, water cannot be stopped completely. Furthermore, the part of the draining-preventing washer must be adjusted so that the draining-preventing washer can press the joint again to achieve the effect of stopping water.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional joint 5, a receiving tube 51 vertically extends from the joint and a periphery of the receiving tube 51 is extended with a supporting frame 52. A top of the supporting frame 52 has a horizontal tray 521 for supporting a pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve 3. A center of the receiving tube 51 is inserted by a driving shaft 53. The top of the driving shaft 53 is engaged with the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve 3 and a lower end thereof is buckled to a ball valve Q. Thereby, the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve 3 can drive the driving shaft 52 to rotate with the ball valve Q synchronously. A tightening sleeve 54 is locked between the driving shaft 53 and the receiving tube 51. A lower end of the tightening sleeve 54 resists against a draining-preventing washer P so as to achieve the object of drain-preventing.
However, the prior art joint is inconvenient in operation since the joint 5 has a supporting frame 52 which extends from the whole periphery of the receiving tube 51 so as to form an a whole enclosed circle. A top of the supporting frame 52 is locked with the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve. When the draining-preventing washer P becomes hard or deforms, the tightness between the tightening sleeve 54 and the draining-preventing washer P must be adjusted. Because the supporting frame 52 is a whole circle, the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve 3 must be taken down to expose the tightening sleeve 54. Then the tightening sleeve 54 is adjusted to press downwards the draining-preventing washer P. Thereby, the draining-preventing washer P and the joint 5 can be adhered completely. Thus water is stopped completely. However, the operation is inconvenient and since the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve must be detached so that much time is required.
Moreover, since the supporting frame 522 of the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve 3 has a shape of a whole circle, if water drain out, it can not be known by viewing the outer side thereof. This event is known until water drains out from the portion between the supporting frame and the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve. However, a long time period has elapsed and the parts are possibly rusted. Moreover, water possibly drains into the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve 3 so that short circuit occurs.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a draining-preventing device of a pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve, wherein a driving shaft is installed at a center of a receiving tube of a joint and a lower end of the joint is buckled with a ball valve. The driving shaft and the ball valve rotates synchronously with the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve. A tightening sleeve is locked between the receiving tube and the driving shaft. A top surface of the tightening sleeve has an adjusting nut and the adjusting nut has a plurality of adjusting holes. When the draining-preventing washer becomes hard or deform, so that that the force of the tightening sleeve is insufficient, and thus a gap is formed between the tightening sleeve and the joint, a hand tool can insert into the adjusting hole of the tightening sleeve to adjust the threaded surface, so that the so that draining-preventing washer and the joint are adhered completely. As a consequence, water can be stop completely. When the tightening sleeve moves downwards, the pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve is unnecessary to be taken out from the top end of the joint. Thereby, it can be adjusted and operated conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a draining-preventing device of a pneumatic-and-electromotive driving valve, wherein by a supporting frame, a tray is supported at two sides of a supporting frame and other portion of the frame is hollowed. If water drains out, it can be known immediately and the parts can be detached and updated rapidly so as to avoid the waste of resource.